black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Underhill
Mr. was a wealthy merchant on New Providence Island, who ran a legitimate sugar plantation worked by slaves. He is a devout member of Pastor Lambrick's congregation. Biography Season One Richard Guthrie takes refuge on Mr. Underhill's estate after telling the pirates of Nassau that his company can no longer pay them for their cargo. Season Two Eleanor Guthrie approaches Miranda Barlow and discusses with her Mrs. Barlow's new alliances with the farmers of the interior, namely Underhill. Barlow coyly replies that she has joined Lambrick's congregation, of which Underhill is a member. Guthrie demands that Barlow set up a meeting between them, for acquiring the partnership of a plantation the size of Underhill's would boost commerce on her side of the island, allowing her new enterprise to flourish. Barlow promises she will try. Eleanor approaches Mrs. Barlow again after Flint threatens to destroy Fort Nassau to oust Charles Vane. Eleanor explains the devestation caused by the Spanish invasion, which was able to occur due to the fort falling into disrepair. Barlow tells Eleanor that if she is concerned for her safety, Eleanor could request sanctuary at Underhill's estate, and Barlow adds that she'd be happy to carry the message. Later that night, Lambrick visits Barlow and questions her over her involvement with the pirates of Nassau. He says he knows that she has been pasing messages to Underhill on behalf of Eleanor. While the fort is being attacked, Richard Guthrie returns to Nassau and meets with his daughter in her tavern. He tells her he had the misfortune of being in Underhill's presence when he heard Eleanor's proposal to sell his goods on her ships. However, he says that it was the manner in which Underhill said no that he found promising. Richard believes that his anger was over his desire to say yes to the deal. Eventually, a plan is formulated with the idea of offering pardons and civilizing Nassau, with the aid of Flint's old friend Peter Ashe. Eleanor later tells Flint that Richard has left for the interior to lay the groundwork for a partnership with Underhill, who will help civilize Nassau. Richard does not make it to Underhill's estate, he is abducted and killed by Charles Vane. Underhill attends Richard Guthrie's funeral. He tells Eleanor that despite all of Richard's wealth and ambitions, he is dead. Eleanor then requests a private meeting with him. At their meeting, Underhill remarks how Richard told him that he had repented for his past sins and appeared contrite. Underhill says he knows that this was likely a facade to get in his good graces. He then remarks that Eleanor does not even try to put up appearances. Eleanor replies that the time for storytelling is in the past, and the present requires cold, hard truths. He agrees to help Eleanor Guthrie in her plan to reconcile Nassau with England. However, before they could act on their plan, Eleanor was captured at Underhill's estate by Benjamin Hornigold and Mr. Dufresne, and handed over to the English authorities. Season Three Underhill and the other plantation estates and legitimate citizens of New Providence Island are fully amenable to Governor Woodes Rogers' regime. He later assists with the execution of notorious pirate Charles Vane. At a meeting preparing for the upcoming battle at the Maroon Island , Chamberlain remarks that he noticed three more ships being prepared in the harbor. Eleanor tells him that Hornigold will be joining him with his private militia, and Underhill has created a special company of men from his plantation staff with experience hunting and capturing escaped slaves. Chamberlain is appalled at the idea of fighting alongside untrained conscripts, but Eleanor forces him to aquiesce. Season Four Underhill tends to his sick wife, Margaret, with the aid of his slave, Ruth. His wife asks him if their daughter, Audrey, is asleep yet. Underhill humorously asks his daughter if he is asleep yet, and his daughter answers that she is. Margaret then joking tells him that Audrey is his daughter. As his wife experiences another fit of coughing, he orders Ruth to fetch more hot water. He then notices Ruth gazing intently out the window and asks what she sees. The plantation then falls under attack by a large force of pirates led by Billy Bones, Flint and Madi. The plantation militia is quickly beaten and the pirates secure their conquest. In his mansion, Underhill sets a table up in front of the doors to his bedroom and procures a blunderbuss while his wife arms herself with a pistol and hides behind the bed. Underhill shoots the first man through the doors but Flint follows and quickly dispatches Underhill with a shot to the arm. He then turns and points his other pistol on Margaret, who is clutching a pistol in one hand and her daughter in the other. Flint tells her not to shoot, saying if she does, he will have to as well. After a tense standoff, Ruth gently pries the pistol from Margarets hand. Madi then arrives and greets Ruth. Ruth tells her that she heard they were coming to free the slaves, but they must leave now. Billy and Jacob Garrett then arrive. Billy tells them that they discovered large stores of food, likely meant for Nassau, but discovered the strangest thing. Madi quickly answers that the doors to the slave quarters were locked from the inside. She then explains that after she procured her father's stockpile of weapons, the slaveowners grew suspicous. To protect their assets, the loved-ones of the slaves have been spread amongst all seven plantations on the island. Should the slaves of one estate revolt or aid the pirates, their family members on the other plantations would be tortured. Madi and Flint then advocate leaving, which Billy furiously refuses. While they argue, Underhill sits against the bed with his wife and daughter. Jacob notices the militia from the other plantations is getting close. The pirates are then split between Flint and Madi, and Billy. Flint and Madi wish to leave and attack Nassau, Billy wishes to stay. This leads to infighting between the two factions which only ends when the plantation militia rrives. Flint and Madi lead their men into the fields to flee, while Billy and his men stay and fight. Billy and his men are able to hold on to the Underhill estate. They execute Underhill and his family. As promised, on the Edwards estate, relatives of the slaves on Underhill's estate are cruelly tortured. They rebel once they learn that Nassau has fallen. Trivia *Russel Savadier is uncredited for his appearance in XXVII. Category:Civilian Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Billy Bones